


我的tough男友

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pinto, Possessive Zach, Rimming, Tough Zach, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这奏是个在床上很tough的庆哥与一直为自己屁屁很担忧派派的故事。<br/>庆哥设定非人类，请大家不要在意这些细节(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上篇

Zachary·Quinto，男，1977年6月2日出生在宾夕法尼亚州的匹兹堡，目前职业是演员兼制作人。现定居洛杉矶，养了一只狗一只猫，有一个完美得犹如天使一般的恋人Chris·Pine。Zach对现在的生活非常非常满意，除了一点——Chris拒绝与他同居。

 

是的，他想不通这是为什么，他到底什么地方没能让Chris满意。

 

他自认为自己厨艺至少可以打个8分，没听说过意大利血统的男人天生就是情种和厨师吗？Chris爱死他的家传秘制意大利肉酱面了！每次他下厨，Chris就跟饿了一个冬天的仓鼠似的，生怕有人抢了他的食物。

 

他的穿衣品味？得了吧，Chris在不工作时候的穿衣品味简直就跟大学新生没什么两样，自从他们在一起之后，连Melissa都称赞Chris越来越会穿衣服了。

 

难道是Noah它们？不可能，Chris喜欢它们！简直当孩子一样宠他们，有时候宠得都有点让自己嫉妒了！

 

莫非是嫌弃他床上功夫吧？胡扯，这几率几乎跟DNA鉴定出来他真拥有瓦肯血统一样低！

 

噢，Chris看起来是个乖乖牌，其实Chris一直喜欢有点粗暴的性爱。虽然Chris没说出来，但是Zach知道他爱死了在床上表现得很tough的自己。

 

那些激烈的拥吻和充满占有欲的抚弄，那些让Chris听了面红耳赤的dirtytalk，那些让令Chris浑身颤抖着发出甜蜜呻吟的猛力插入和抽出，那些席卷而来的足以将两人同时淹没的高潮，以及事后Chris身上浮现的仿佛在宣示着主权的青紫痕迹。每一样都让Chris和自己深深地陶醉。

 

他们的身体和心永远都是如此的合拍，不能会有第二个人给予他们彼此这种感觉了。Zach几乎不记得他上一次如此爱着一个人是什么样的感觉了，他只知道自己完全沉溺在了Chris那如Bombay Sapphire一般醉人的双眸里。

 

能看着这双眼睛而且同时被这双眼睛专注地看着，这是一种无上的享受，他独有的享受。而他私心里的最爱，就是当这蓝得不可思议的眼睛在性爱中眼眶微微发红，透过生理性泪水迷醉地望着他的时刻。这是他的Chris，他的宝贝，他要永远独占这一时刻，不会让任何人分享。

 

他简直要不够Chris，每次他在床上就会克制不住自己。尤其是每当他和Chris分开一个月以上，他在床上就会特别tough。而Chris也非常喜欢这样，总是努力地配合着他，表现得异常柔顺淫荡。一想到那些以往那些小别重逢的激情性爱，Zachary觉得自己不得不现在、立刻、马上就撸一发，他的宝贝真是美极了！

 

Chris今天晚上就要回洛杉矶了，而他们距上次见面已经有一个半月了。说曹操曹操到，叮一声响起，Zach的手机收到了Chris发来的一条短信。


	2. 中篇

 

 

Christopher·Whitelaw·Pine，艺名Chris·Pine，男，1980年8月26日出生于加利福尼亚的洛杉矶，目前职业是演员。从小在洛杉矶长大，家中成员有父母和姐姐，目前正与一个堪称完美的男人热恋中。Chris对自己现在的生活非常非常满意，除了一点——Zachary想要跟他同居。

 

Zach他英俊、帅气、风趣，充满对戏剧和电影的热情，是他见过的最棒的演员之一。他有时候甚至想不通为什么这样一个完美的男人要跟他这个书呆子在一起，他甚至还会陪自己玩词语大比拼和填字谜游戏！Zach如此完美，他简直是不能够再棒的恋人。

 

Chris从来没有如此地爱着一个人，一个男人。每当Zach那双深棕色大眼睛温柔地看着他时，Chris完全不能抗拒Zach那柔软而深情目光，整个人都暖烘烘、软绵绵的，就像是裹在了他最爱的巧克力里面。

 

而当Zach在床上的时候，Zach的眼睛变得深邃黝黯，蕴含着某种力量一直盯着Chris的一举一动。就像开启了Sylar模式一般，充满了掠夺感和独占欲，简直不能够更性感了。在这样的目光下，Chris觉得自己全身心都属于Zach，而Zach也完完全全属于他。

 

那些激烈的拥吻和充满占有欲的抚弄，那些让自己听了面红耳赤的dirty talk，那些令自己浑身颤抖发出奇怪声音的猛力插入和抽出，那些席卷而来的足以将两人同时淹没的高潮，以及事后自己身上浮现的仿佛在宣示着主权的青紫痕迹。每一样都让Zach和自己深深地陶醉。

 

他们的身心是如此合拍，永远不可能有第二个人更够带给他这样的感觉了。就连Zach在床上那些tough的表现，Chris都觉得是如此的迷人。好吧，如果换做其他人敢这样对他，他肯定一脚把他踹下去了。

 

是的，Zach在床上表现得很tough。呃，好吧，有时候tough得有点过头了。尤其是每次当他们因为工作分开了一个月以上，Zach简直就跟疯了似的。就像是要把一个月的性爱量在一个晚上给补足一样，好几次操得他第二天早上起不了床。不是说Chris不喜欢狂野性爱，他是很喜欢，Zach的一切他都喜欢。但是真的要说的话，为什么他们就不能试着慢慢地温柔地软绵绵地搞一次呢？说不定这样也会很棒。

 

说实话，如果他现在和Zach同居，他真的不敢肯定自己的屁股是否能承受得住每天晚上都被Zach狂操一通。

 

Chris决定发个短信给Zach，今天晚上是他们分别一个月之后第一次见面，或许今晚可以试试来一场“普通一点”的性爱。


	3. 下篇

“Zach，我想，今晚我们可以慢慢地温柔地软绵绵地来一次吗？其实我们不用每次都那么狂野。” —— From Chris

“好的，宝贝，没问题。” ——From Z

Chris发现自己在等待Zach开门的时候有点紧张，他害怕Zach突然对他说，既然他们身体不合拍，那就不要在一起好了。

Chris猛力摇着头，想把这样的念头甩出自己的脑子。突然，看见Zach打开了门，略带困惑地看着他，脸上如往常一样挂着他悄悄命名为“Z式微笑”的笑容。噢，他喜欢这笑容，真的好爱他。

Zach打开门，看见Chris摇着头，仿佛想把什么拼命甩出去。嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着什么。他觉得有点困惑，不由得紧张起来。而且Chris突然要求今晚要软绵绵地搞一次，难道他遇到别人了，想比较一下不同感受？不，不可能，他爱Chris，Chris也爱他！

Chris让Zach领着他走进精心布置了一番并且点着蜡烛的餐厅。Zach亲手做的食物在桌上正散发着诱人地香气，一瓶开好的红酒也放在桌上，全都是Chris的最爱。太浪漫了，Zach总是这么浪漫。Chris无法抑制地在心头涌出一阵感动的情绪，噢，Zach，Zach你要什么我都愿意。Chris知道如果在这种情况下Zach要求自己一起同居，自己无法拒绝。

Zach非常满意自己用烛光晚餐营造出来的效果，看着Chris一副快要感动得哭出来的表情，他就知道自己成功了。他暗暗在脑子里嗤笑了一下之前认为Chris遇到别人的念头，他的宝贝在烛光中真是太美了，怎么可能让给别人。要不是考虑到Chris没有吃晚餐，他恨不得现在就把Chris压在沙发上狠狠地操干一番。不，今天说好换个口味。

整个晚餐非常愉快，Chris一直感受到Zach那深情的目光。那么的含情脉脉，那么温柔多情，简直就要把自己溺死在那焦糖色的海洋里。Chris爱极了此时此刻，他突然发现自己是有多么希望每天早晨醒来都能看到Zach用如此的目光看着他。是的，只要Zach要求，他甚至可以明天就搬过来。

整个晚餐非常愉快，Zach无法克制地紧紧盯着Chris的一举一动。烛光掩映下的Chris那么美，蓝色的眼睛让Zach觉得自己仿佛身陷游泳池深处再也不愿离开。他必须让Chris同意与他同居，他必须每天早晨醒来都能看到Chris蓝宝石一般的美丽眼睛和如同阳光般灿烂的笑容。

晚餐之后，Zach非常体贴地让Chris去洗澡，而他自己留下来收拾厨房。Chris冲着Zach感激地笑了笑，给Zach一个大大的拥抱。Zach没有像往常一样立马将自己压到沙发上狠狠地来一发，甚至没要求一起洗澡。Chris知道Zach喜欢跟他一起洗澡，尤其喜欢让Chris在洗澡的时候跪着给他口交。看来那条短信真的奏效了？看来自己明天应该没事，可以约上几个朋友去打球了。

好不容易捱过晚餐，Zach体贴地让Chris先去洗澡，留他自己一个人在厨房收拾。要是往常，他一定会忍不住追着Chris进浴室，一定要在Chris洗澡的时候来一发。最好是让Chris浑身赤裸而湿透地涨红着脸跪在他面前，嘴里含着他粗大的阴茎，并且努力吞咽着，让喉部紧紧裹住他的阴茎，那场景真是美丽极了。

Chris洗完澡，擦干头发，换上自己最舒适的家居服。然后打开床头灯，躺在床上静静地一本小说，等着Zach洗澡。这就是家居生活，这种温柔氛围棒极了。Chris一边听着Zach从浴室里传来的水声，一边暗暗觉得自己简直就是一个傻瓜，居然为了那种傻兮兮的理由而拒绝和Zach同居。本来他们的工作性质就聚少离多，同居在一起会有更多的相处时间。至于床上的问题，Zach和他应该可以解决好的。Chris满意地想。

Zach一边洗澡一边幻想着Chris会在床上如何准备自己。Chris会跟往常一样吗？绯红着双颊，先用他那不大的手掌紧紧地握住前面的阴茎上下撸动着，再用他那可爱的手指头塞进被自己操了很多次却还是很紧致的粉色小洞里面？Zach喜欢命令Chris润滑自己，那样的Chris看上去既羞耻又放荡，就像一个害羞的处子一般。Chris就是他的处子，Chris后面的第一次是他的，他是Chris第一个，也是唯一一个男人。

当Chris看到Zach裹着浴巾的半裸身体出现在自己面前，Chris决定在一场完美而柔情的性爱之后告诉Zach自己愿意与他同居。

当Zach裹着浴巾半裸着身体出现在Chris的面前，Zach决定在一场完美而新鲜的性爱之后问清楚Chris为什么不愿意跟他同居。

Zach坐到床边，慢慢地从Chris的脚踝处顺着Chris的小腿向上抚摸，并在手掌所到之处留下湿润的轻吻。Chris开始发出柔软的呻吟，一脸迷蒙地感受着Zach的动作。Zach慢慢用手隔着Chris的家居短裤揉弄着Chris裆部，接着他的手渐渐深入短裤，开始轻轻抚摸Chris已经变得半硬的阴茎。Zach一边继续手上的动作，一边不时地轻啄Chris的嘴唇和脸颊，然后将自己沉重的身体缓缓地压在了Chris的身上。

一切都非常完美，Zach的动作是那么的缓慢、轻柔、爱意绵绵，Chris幸福得简直就要冒泡泡了。Chris听到Zach让他跪趴在床上，于是他乖乖地转过身去。Zach没有像以往掐住他的脖子，或者啃咬他的乳头，或者紧捏他的大腿。而是用手轻轻揉捏他的臀部，用他那湿润的舌头色情而温柔地舔舐着他的臀缝和小穴。Chris一边感受着Zach湿热地舔舐，一边轻晃着自己的臀部要求更多。感觉太好了，Chris喜欢这种感觉。

Zach让Chris摆出跪趴的姿势，将臀部在空中高高撅起。看着Chris因为情欲而变得粉红的身体，他对自己眼前的景色满意极了。Zach拿过润滑剂涂在自己的手指上，将手指慢慢伸入Chris已经变得松软的肉洞中，并曲起一指在Chris的肠壁中不断按压着，寻找他敏感的前列腺。Chris摇晃着臀部，将Zach的手指紧紧吸住，Zach不断地增加手指数量，直到四指都能够顺利的进出Chris的后穴。看到Chris的阴茎因为刺激直挺挺地翘起并且不断渗出前液，Zach知道Chris已经差不多了，于是他抽出手指快速地将安全套套在自己阴茎上，以一种缓慢的节奏打着圈刺入Chris一开一合的小穴。刚一进去，Chris的肠壁就像欲求不满似的紧紧地缠绕了上来，几乎让Zach忍不住要想以往一样大开大合地操干他的宝贝。不，Zach提醒自己，我答应过宝贝的，今天要玩点新鲜的。

一切都是那么的完美！太棒了，Chris爱死这种舒缓而柔情的性爱了，简直让他浑身都软绵绵地使不上力气。他不断呻吟着，后穴因为Zach富有节奏的缓慢挺动而绞紧。虽然以前那些狂野性爱很棒，但是Chris觉得自己更爱Zach在床上深情款款的样子，让他觉得自己是被深深地爱着的。看来短信的确是奏效了……

……

当Chris已经神志不清不知道现在是半夜几点，当他双眼因流出了过多生理性泪水而轻微红肿，当他的声音因为过多的叫喊而沙哑，当他的阴茎已经不知道射过多少次而无法完全勃起，当他的后穴因为Zach还在以那种舒缓的节奏在他身后不断抽送而酸胀，Chris后悔自己为什么会放弃跟Zach的那些狂野性爱，至少他现在能够睡着了。而Zach还在他身后一边轻吻他的脖子和背部，一边不断地问着：“宝贝，舒服吗？宝贝，爽不爽？宝贝，喜不喜欢我这样操你……”

第二天，Chris一如往常地跟朋友失约了。当Chris一整天都躺在床上连一个指头都动不了的时候，他决定了，他才不要和Zach同居，他只想做Zach的邻居。

 

 

嗯，今天的庆哥也要努力啊(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


End file.
